Battlestar: A New War
by Ray243
Summary: (orginal) twenty five years after the colonial had found and repelled an inavsion at earth, they found that the cylons had returned with an larger fleet massed in the entire cylon history! more reivew plz!
1. Default Chapter

Battlestar: a new war  
  
Chapter 1  
Somewhere, a colonial Warstar flew by. "Commander greenbean, we had pick up a strange signal at beta quadrant, it is faint, sir" "Alright, sent out two vipers to check it out, they may be hostile..." "Sir the vipers has been launched and heading towards the signal" "good be prepared to warm up weapons in cause of hostile"  
"Captain Alex, my scanners shows the signal had come from a capital ship, found no organic life forms sir", ensign Johthan shouted. "Double check ensign...no...not CYLONS?!" "Sir the patrol had returned, the signals is from cylons!!!" "You sure?""Yes sir!" "Alright head back to mars, we must warn the fleet!" Greenbean sat back and stunned by the news as the Assaultstar ran away only to be chase by all the ships there.  
Back on earth, Adama walk out of his room. Tigh ruse up to meet up with him. "President Adama! Will you come here for a moment?" "Of course", Adama replied. He walks up to Tigh and sees on the monitor. A nearly destroyed colonial Assaultstar shows up on screen. "What is this Tigh?" asked Adama. 'Sir, commander Greenbean Has return from a long distance patrol at sector beta 2 like this, they were ambush by the Cylons..."  
"What? Impossible! We haven't seen the cylons for 20 yahrens!" "Exactly! But war book confirmed that the signal frequency belongs to the cylons"replied Tigh. "How many basestars have commander greenbean spotted?" asked Adama sounding defeated by the news. Tigh clicked onto another image showing over 100 new basestars and thousands of other vessels the human never seen before. "Lords of kobol..."  
Two-dozen new sleek looking vipers flew past the planet mars. They flew in a perfect formation and land on the landing bay of a huge majestic building. A few pilots jump of from the vipers and started walking towards each other. "Hey! Dillon! Wonder why the admirals had recalled backs all forces in this sector" asked Lt Helen of gold wing squadron. "No idea. Maybe we met a new race?" answered captain Dillon. More vipers and other never seen before fighter craft land on the base as they group walk away.  
In a huge briefing room, admiral Apollo address to all the high military personal and pilots in various squadron. "Comrades", Apollo started, "you all may be wondering why all of you had been assembled here. Well, I make this short and simple...'Apollo paused for a moment, then he continued, "The cylons are back...' .At the word cylons murmurs began booming all over the place. Apollo raised up his hand for everyone attention, then he continued "we had spotted over 40 basestars and thousand other ships unknown to us at the edge of the Egypt system" a commander stand up and ask Apollo back "how can you be sure that they are cylons when you said that they are unknown to us?" "The loss of almost half of my crew and the radio frequency confirmed that!" commander Greenbean raises up and shouted. "Silence! There shall be no fighting here as long you are in military! If any of you does not believe me take a look at this' Apollo voice boomed over the room and press a button on the LCD displayer. A 2-dimension screen appeared and the exact picture Adama had seen and a robotic voice can be heard. "Now that the fleet had been assembled, we shall crush the humans once and for all, this time we shall not fail! By-your-command" the recording ended with a serious look in everyone faces...  
"Is it really true father?" asked commander Troy, captain Dillon and Lt Selene."You think that I am that kind of person who lies?" Apollo said sharply. "No father, it's that..."Apollo cut off Selene "yes...yes it is true," Apollo turn and the rest follow him to his quarters. The door opened and they family saw Starbuck, Sheba and Helen sitting inside. "Apollo, why have you call us to gather here?" starbuck asked. "To discuss things with you about how we should plan our defense of course starbuck!"answered Apollo  
"Looks like there will be war after all these years of peace" Cain talked. "Yes, Cain it is," Adama replied back in Cain's home. "I have thought that the Cylons will be returning, but at such a huge amount...how I hope I haven't retire so soon,' Cain said. "The same goes to me...but then new generation will always be replacing us isn't it?" Adama replied. "Yes Adama yes, perhaps if there is a spare battlestar, I hope you may give the command to me," Cain talked back. They both laugh at this sentence.  
"Father! How things at the council?" Apollo asked when Adama returned home. "Not good, all of them are afraid, it take our entire fleet strength just to counter them,"Adama replied.  
"The Cylons haven't sent out a fleet that large in the entire history. That must take up a quarter of their fleet strength; I wonder why the Cylons have sent out a fleet that large after a long time," Apollo said.  
"They must be to nothing to do back home that they think of attacking us which such a large force,"Adama replied "which make me wonder, why the Cylons don't even sent scouts here..."  
"I think that because they still think a single attack will destroy us, that's why," Troy said.  
"Boxey! Sorry, I mean Troy...I didn't expect you to be here today."  
"Nothing father, just came to see you and to report that all our fleet has been assembled."  
"Good time the Cylons may attack?"  
"ETA 0800 the day after..."  
  
"All forces are fully operation, imperious leader."  
"Good, set course for the sol system now."  
"By your command"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"WHAT ON KOBOL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ADAMA!" said councilor Met of Taura  
"You disagree with my idea councilor?" asked Adama politely.  
"Yes! By sending our entire fleet to counter the cylons there is a grave mistake! This is exactly the same mistake we made that lost our home world. If the fleet lost our planetary defense will be lost as well. I say we send every battle fleet to protect our major home worlds."  
"You forget councilor, that every major planet has its own planetary defense fleet who's role is to protect the home world while the main fleet attack the enemy, also the by detaching our main fleet into smaller fleet, we will be more outnumbered if they cylons attack us one by one..."  
"I trust you on this Adama," said Prime Minister Taylor of the Kobol federation, also representive of earth.  
"We will too," said the rest councilors of three-dozen different planets.  
  
"Sir! Report of the cylons leaving the Egypt system, heading towards unknown area about eight light years further...lost contact with probe sir," said an ensign.  
"Strange...how could they know we're monitoring them...unless they manage to discover our stealth technology," cried out Admiral Field  
"That's mean our major advantage is gone!" replied the ensign.  
"Perhaps...by the way ... what's our fleet status?"  
"All ships in the 13th fleet is fully combat ready sir."  
"Good," replied the admiral. The door opened and in came admiral  
Starbuck.  
"Hi James! How are you doing?" replied Starbuck happily with a cigar  
in his mouth.  
"Starbuck! It's a wonder that you can be happy at such a tense  
situation."  
"Well...finally got another chance to shoot the cylons...to bad not in a viper."  
"Well, we can't change go back to the past, do we?"  
And the two former pilots went to talk about their old days as a pilot when they were young and dashing twenty-five years ago.  
  
Fleet Admiral Johnson walked into the, preparing the UN planetary defense for combat ready; also thinking that all his effort he put in had paid off. The planetary was the Admiral's idea. Nearly ten years ago, he proposed to create a fleet, for earth own defense even if the entire Kobol federation fleet was destroyed. Ten years later, earth had numerous class of ships built total numbering more than two hundred ships. The other colonies were soon t Admiral Achilles to follows, Caprica being the first. Building their own ship of their own design, it had allow all the major fourteen planets, including the terra alliance which joined about seven years ago to defend their home worlds from a Cylon attack with the size of the holocaust invasion individually.  
However, he himself was doubtful about the fleet's capacities. With such a large attack force, the fleet will be unable to fight a task force no larger than ten basestars with numerous escort ships.  
"Thomas? Why are you so worried?" said his wife April Summer. April Summer was another former pilot who fight in the first Cylon attack. At that time she was only Thomas fiancée, after give birth to their first son, she left the military to take care of their son.  
"Nothing...just thinking how could we survive this attack."  
"Have faith Thomas, have faith"  
  
A squadron is practicing on the simulators against another squadron. The pilots of Gold wing were faring well. Being lead by their excellent leaders, they had only lost three pilots so far. The gold wing squadron is mostly stationed on board the Olympus; it's also the elite squadron in the Kobol federation. Its original name was blue squadron of galactica. Later, during the first cylon attack, the squadron was renamed. The leader of that squadron was Captain Dillon son of Apollo, like his father, he too was an excellent pilot. There is also Lt Helen, daughter of the hotshot pilot Starbuck. Most other members were also sons or daughter of the older generation pilots.  
"Well sister, we've beat you didn't we team?" said Captain Dillon as he walk out.  
"At least we've break the record," replied his sister of Sliver Spar squadron  
"Wow, at this rate...even WE will be beaten don't we?"  
The gold wing squadron is the only squadron that has never been defeated, or has suffered great lost against other squadron, making them legend. However, this legend is about to be facing the worst foe the have ever met...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Gold wing squadron and sliver spar will be investigating where the cylons are and what are they planning, once you have the information, head straight back home, do not engage if possible, is that clear!"  
"Yes sir!" was the reply  
"Sir...will there be any escort?"  
"At this critical time, all we can spare is a Armstrong class destroyer and an pole class gunstar.'  
"Understood sir," replied Dillon.  
  
The next day, the small fleet departed to the location of the cylons last whereabouts, commanded by captain greenbean, the Eden powered its engine and go into lightspeed. The other ship, the gunstar also did the same and follow closely behind the Eden  
  
'How long will we have to wait till we arrive?" captain Dillon asked.  
"According to the computer, we should arrive about ten days  
"Good, the squadron will be training in simulators these ten days, and all fighters to be operational ready incase of a ambush, is that clear?"  
  
The fleet exit lightspeed and slowly cruises to a small- unoccupied planet. Within the next few minutes, gold wing squadron was launched and flew towards the planet followed by 1 combat shuttle.  
"Dillon, once you reached there set up a camp there, we can monitor the cylons from here."  
"yes sir," Dillon switch to a different frequency "get us go build our new home!"  
  
A week later  
  
' Flight 2 u scout the other side, flight 2 with me" was heard as the vipers take off.  
"Yes sir...wait! Picking up something on my radar! Cylons fighters on patrol!"2 replied gold 3 fearfully.  
"all right into formations! Be ready to kill some tin can!!!  
  
The vipers immediately into arrow head formation and attack the new class of cylons fighters. At first, they were both equally matched, only damaging the enemy shielding before the tide turn to the cylons.  
"Got you!' said gold 3 as he locked on to a cylon and was about to fire before the cylon suddenly did a 360 degree turn and destroyed gold 3 before he could respond.  
'What the frak?' and the next moment all the Cylon squadron began to did the same impossible maneuver and super fast reflexes. The entire gold wing squadron was unable to lock on to hardly any target.  
"I'm hit!" shouted gold ten  
"Argg!!!" yelled gold twelve  
"All survivors! Fall back! I repeat fall back to the Eden now!"  
Firing up their booster the battered squadron attempted to run only to be catching up.  
"What now?" said Helen said as they were about to face total anilation.  
"Now, rescue is on the way!' replied sliver spar squadron as they immediately attack the cylons. Luckily for them, the cylons had one serious flaw despite the advanced programming that is unable to concentrate on two enemies at one time. With this weakness, slver spar and gold wing managed to counter the fighters and the rest of the cylon squadron fled back to their ship.  
  
"Captain, I know it's difficult for you after losing so many men...but I still want you to do a job for me," said commander greenbean  
"What is it sir?"  
"In your recent skirmish, you have managed to crippled a cylon fighter, I want your squadron to recover it and see if we can get any information from it, you will move out at 0500 hours tomorrow."  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"The Cylons sure have improved a lot!" said Helen pointing to the recovered cylon fighter  
"Yes, computer system, engines, weapons all are state of art...if not, more advanced than any of our fighters." said one of the technicians.  
"Found any weakness?"  
"No, though we are currently the database.' The database slowly reach 50, 80...90...95...98...99...100%, download completed. "Ok, let's see what's in there'  
"Apparently this fighter is called a cylon hunter, one of the most common fighter in the cylon fleet. It have the ability to fold its wing, like our new vipers do. This allows the standard basestar to carry up to 600 over fighter. It has a newer version of laser cannons, and two anti- matter missiles, allowing one to two squadrons to completely destroy a battlecruiser."  
"Still no weakness?"  
"There is one but it's is at and disadvantage to us..."  
"Well, tell it!" said Dillon angrily at the technician for taking such a long time.  
"Well Sir, its programming can only it to perform extremely at one enemy, but was unable to respond to a second fighter attacking it. That means we could only kill them easily with two times the amount of fighters, something we do not have."  
"That's bad..."  
  
Captain Greenbean sent the report the fleet headquarters at mars and they have began to analyses a way to defeat the cylon. "Good job captain, we will make use of this and hopefully we will be able to find a way to defeat these fighters in about four days time"  
"Thank you Sir" and he shut the channel off. He sat back down and sighed, if the situation does not improve, the humans will be defeated again and force to flee.  
  
The ensign was about to change his shift when he noticed something on the scanners. It was a Cylon task force Composing of one basestar and two cylon destroyers. "Get someone here now! Fast!"  
"What is it?" said Greenbean as he came in.  
"Cylons, they found us"  
"Battle stations!!!" and they crew of the destroyer and gunstars ran to their respective roles.  
  
"Gold wing Squadron, you may launch when ready' said the flight Sergeant and the squadron all launch at once, followed by Sliver spar squadron. Sliver spar fly at the front as their squadron have not suffered major lose while Gold wing was to give support.  
The cylon fighters were flying in a tight formation attempting to trap both human squadrons while the basestar fire its missile.  
"Damage to the rear! Shields still holding."  
"Target the basestar and fire missile one and two!" Two missile were send flying through the space and hit the basestar  
"Damage report," said the IL class specter and he felt the impact.  
"Shields down to eighty percent," replied the centurion. The new centurion looks nothing like the old Cylons. It had a Sleek armor and carries a heavy rifle that normal human cannot carry. Though it had the same old red eyes, it can see things and aim better than any other species known to the Cylon.  
"Ready the Mega pulsar cannon"  
"By your command"  
  
Apollo woke up from his sleep sensing something bad happen to his children. "Apollo, what is it?" said Sheba beside him  
"I fear something had happen to Andrea and Dillon..."  
"Don't worry, they have the crack of survival and nothing bad will come to them...I hope"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Target lock on,' said the cylon centurion as he lock on to the Eden  
"Fire!" replied specter and one power blast fire toward the Eden and damage its engine.  
  
"Sir, the engine is just blown off, we are lucky the blast miss or we all be space dust by now..."  
"Can we still move?"  
'Barely Sir, but impossible at light speed" and Greenbean look down in deep thought and raise his head up after a few second  
"Tell the victorious to stop engaging the destroyers and come here to fire it's pulsar cannon and ready up ours too" said Greenbean finally and the victorious came and charged up its pulsar cannon and fire and followed by the Eden. The combined firepower destroyed the cylon basestar completely and the two destroyer attempt to escape.  
"Sir the two destroyers are escaping..."  
"Tell the fighters to destroy the command bridge of at least one destroyer, make sure they DO NOT destroy the engines."  
  
"Gold wing, attempt to destroy the command bridge of nearest destroyer and make sure no one fire on the engine, we need it badly," said Dillon as he dodge the laser turrets of the destroyer firing at him. The rest of the squadron followed closely behind and head for their target. Luckily for them there were not much cylon around as many had been destroyed while they were refueling on the basestar when it exploded.  
"Target lock on...fire!" cried Helen as she was first to reach the target and two-laser blast destroyed the command bridge of the destroyer and it stared to slow down.  
  
"Sir attack successful!"  
"Good bring us near the destroyer to get it's light speed engines so we can go home and order the victorious to engage the remaining destroyer and the hunters, I don't want to be attacked again."  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Let's kill those tin cans!" yelled Andrea to all fighter pilots as they give chase. The fighters engage in dogfights this time acting as a team, one pilot of an SF32 whom was being chased quickly fired at a hunter in front of him and another pilot managed to kill the hunter on his tail. Though excellent flying and teamwork cooperation, they manage to destroy all remaining cylons. The gunstar victorious also began to fire it's missile continuously aid by some of it's fighters to destroyed the cylon ship.  
  
"Sir, the victorious and Eden are well behind schedule, should I report them as missing in action?"  
"Do so..." Apollo said slowly as he silently hated to do that, his children missing, and starbuck's daughter too, he can never forgive himself and can only hope that somehow the lords of kobol can still protect his children whenever they are...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"It's been 48 hours and yet they haven't even fixed the cylon engine on this ship, how long will they take?'  
"Sorry sir, but due to the cylon engine using an entire different source from tylium, we still are trying to adapt to it and we will be back even faster using this engine."  
"How long will you take?  
"Hopefully in 24 hours time..."  
"Carry on"  
  
"Victorious proceed back to Mars, we will join you after the engine, we don't want to be sitting ducks here"  
"Understood, do you need to sent for backup?"  
"No, we cannot spare any more ships'  
"Understood"  
  
With the victorious gone all that left was the Eden and gold wing squadron to stay there in the huge area of space. Everything was quiet, no sight of any Cylon to be afraid. Only sound was the ship crew and engineers trying to repair the engine so they would be able to go home soon and survive. Captain Greenbean took out a photo of his family and look quietly. His wife, and his two young sons, both ten this yahren, and himself was all happy and not worrying about them being separated. However, he was not too sure, in this coming war, himself and his family may be forever separate and maybe, he can't even see he sons grow up, only thing he knew now is to survive and go back to his home.  
  
A knock can be heard on the door and distract Greenbean of his thought on his family. He sit up and called the person to come in.  
"Sir, how are you?"  
"Fine Dillon, fine, and don't call me sir when we are not on duty"  
"Sorry sir, no uncle Greanbean,"said Dillon, embrassed.  
"Never mind, by the way, do you still remember when you just entered service as a cadet, how you flew your viper on a simulator?"  
"Yes, I remember, I was so jumpy that I killed two of my squadron pilots and did not fire a single shot at the enemy and... wow you punished me real hard."  
"But look at you now, captain of the elite squadron isn't it?'  
"Yes sir."He was cut short by beep on Greenbean visiphone and Greenbean sit up to answer it.  
"Captain Greenbean here."  
"Sir, the engine is now fully function and light speed engine is online too."  
"Good, I will come to the bridge in 5 minutes time," and he turn around to speak with Dillon, "well, we finally can go home."  
  
With the engine online, the Eden jump into a speed four time of light, faster than any other previous engine the Kobol federation ever had. The Eden is finally coming home; a home that soon may be devastate by war...  
  
"Sir, the Leosia's colony of Gaul is attacked a Cylon fleet consisting of 30 ships and 3 basestar." A lieutenant of Kobol intelligent reported to Admiral Apollo. "The state Leosia is suggesting that we send a fleet there to aid their defense fleet and they said that the Cylons may be attacking from there."  
"Not now, not this time, the Cylons is attacking there as a distraction, Leosia is too far to be a strategic base for an invasion, it will only be taking our forces away to be destroyed, we still have no idea of where actually is attacking," replied Apollo looking down that he was unable to help any of his people there and many will be killed, however he knew that if he does so, even more people may be killed.  
  
Admiral Achilles of the Leosia defense fleet was frustrated at the report he received from fleet Admiral Apollo. He was unable to receive any further help from the kobol fleet and had to fight with whatever ships he had. Though his fleet outnumbers the invasion force, he could not do so with minimum loss to his fleet. He was afraid that a second invasion force may easily destroy Leosia at will, a home he and his people had finally rebuilt from their old home world.  
  
"Sir, the invasion has reached our sight, they have not noticed of our fleet yet."  
"Good, now we have an element of surprise then...order the battleship and carrier taskforce to strike now, a cruiser and destroyer squadron will attack when we have draw away their fighters, is that clear?"  
"Yes sir."  
  
And that begin the first fleet battle between the Humans and the Cylons. Onboard his flagship Manticore, Admiral Achilles overlooks the battle. A Leo class battleship began to fire her guns at the cylon basestar restlessly as she began to take huge damage herself. Her escorts, a cruiser and three mark 3 tiger class destroyer were also taking damage themselves as they continuously fire at all evading cylons fighters.  
  
The fighter squadrons were also not doing well as the advanced Cylon Hunters were massacring them. Pilots were scared and confused by the Cylons ability to sense them so easily and anticipate their every move. Every moment the Leosia was becoming smaller as one by one they lost ships. Achilles was frustrated by the report. They had lost one battleship and several destroyers and cruisers. With things going worse, elememts of the fleet was disappearing in a blink of an eye. Very soon, the fleet may be easily wiped out and all hope for Leosia would be lost. Just when the fleet began to retreat, they soon found themselves surrounded by the cylon unnoticing with no way of escape.  
"Lords of Kobol, help us now..."said Achilles quietly hoping that some miracle would happen.  
  
"Sir, we are receiving a distress signal from the Leosia defense fleet, they are attacked with no way of escaping from them."  
"The Cylon are attacking so fast? Never mind, we will proceed to their position now, battlestations!"  
  
Things were now getting from bad to worse. The frigate next to Manticore exploded into debris and the explosion has damaged his flagship too. Every moment the Cylons hunters were destroying guns, armor, and decks of his ship. All the anti-fighter guns were unable to locked on to any target and missed. Only a handful of fighters were destroyed. The squadrons were also unable to help as many of them were trapped themselves.  
  
"Shields down to 40%! Sir, we can't hold on anymore..."  
"Ready all hands, maximum thrust to the engines and head towards the Cylon lead basestar.  
"Sir? We are going to ram isn't it?"  
"Yes, we go, they go too."  
  
The IL series Cylon commander was griming with its mechanic mouth. The new IL series was equipped with the look of a human with their features. However, they still retain the old robotic look and evil soul. Very soon they be able to destroy this new pathetic human fleet. They were no match for the Cylons fleet and soon will be destroyed. If the main fleet sends any more reinforcement, they will be ambushed by a taskforce waiting between the routes from earth to here. This would allow the Cylons to weaken the human's fleet even further.  
  
"Sir, we have successfully surrounded the humans fleet and are destroying them now."  
"Good, began destroying their carriers and battleships, the escorts will be hopeless without them."  
"By Your Command"  
  
"Sir, we have reach the Leosia's fleet, the fleet is being massacre by the Cylon fleet. They have not found a way to counter the Cylons ships as we do"  
"Open a channel via Delta COM to the flagship Manticore now," said Greenbean, knowing that he had to act fast or else it will be the end of the state of Leosia.  
"Yes sir."  
  
Admiral Achilles was shock to know that a Kobol federation ship had been hailing him and quickly answered it. "Admiral Achilles here."  
  
"This is Captain Greenbean of the Kobol federation fleet, we have the tactical data on defeating the Cylon Hunters. I be sending the data to all your fighters and ships now." And he turns and nodded to the ensign to send.  
"Understood," replied Achilles before he switches a channel to all his fighter groups. "All fighters use the data you just received, proceed and organize yourselves to wiped out the Cylon fighters, team work is extremely important, so I will not tolerate anyone who tries to fight alone unless he wanted to be killed.  
  
With the new information they just got, the fighters flew into different formation and began to counter back the Cylons. Most squadrons, who still managed to outnumber the Cylons by a bit, managed to destroy the cylons and forcing them back. The rest of the fleet had not wasted this advantage given to them. Immediately, the ships began firing up their guns at the main basestars. The Leosia's leopard fighters easily wiped out the smaller cruisers and destroyers.  
  
"Sir, the cylons are weakened."  
"Good, let us get them, move the ship closer to one of the basestar, it will not be able to notice us and ready the missiles to fire once we close in." said Greenbean, "and launch gold wing squadron now..."  
"Affirmative." And then the destroyer moves closer while launching it's thirty-six fighters firing it smaller laser guns at the corvettes and gunboats often destroying them with one or two shots easily as they were getting uncoordinated. When it had reached the basestar at point blank view, it launches two heavy missiles and crippled the basestar. However the basestar took noticed and fired back with multiple warheads weakened the destroyer shield greatly. It success was only short lived. The next moment, the gold wing squadron began their attack on the basestar and evading the laser turrets easily just as the cylons had done so evading the Leosia fleet moments ago. With the hunters refueling there was no more fight escorts and in seconds all main missile bays and large laser/pulsar gun was destroyed. With no more threat, several missile warheads flew towards the Cylon basestar and destroyed it with its crew.  
While the Eden was enjoying its victory over a much larger foe, the Manticore and its fleet was also doing just as well as the Kobol ship. With the tactical advantage they just gained, another basestar with twenty over escorts was easily overcome and wiped out. Only basestar left was the commander flagship.  
  
The Cylon commander was worried and frightened of being destroyed or captured. Fear? Cylon don't have fear, it's not built in them. Fear is only in the weak living creatures like humans...but why is he experiencing this, it's not in his programming...it must been an error or anything the commander thought. Still he managed to wake up and order a retreat with a handful of vessels. He was going to be punished badly by the imperious, not only he failed to draw out the colonial fleet, he lost to a much weaker fleet of ships, he was in deep trouble and he really was experiencing real fear...  
  
"I would like to thank you captain, for you had saved our lives and ships, how can we repay you?" said Admiral Achilles thankful that he had held off the Cylon invasion force.  
"Not need to thank me, it's just my duty to protect a state of the Kobol federation and destroy the Cylons, but I do hope you can help me establish a contact with Admiral Apollo, we had lose contact while we was fighting the Cylons when we are on a spying mission."  
"Don't worry, it will be done but I hope you would head back to our port for reparation of your ship during the battle with the Cylon fleet."  
"Thank you, it would proceed there to see you and your government in person."  
  
The Eden was docked in the port of Leosia to repair while Captain Greenbean and Dillon was speaking to Apollo. "It's nice to see you alright Greenbean and the Leosia fleet intact. It thought we really had lost Eden and Leosia to the Cylons. But now, what did you say about some information when we received the Victorious back.  
  
"Thank you sir, we are fine, should we proceed back the Mars?"  
"Not now, currently the Cylon fleet had began to blockage of earth and mars, and help or supplies would not be able to come. It is best that will sent a note to all ships to attack only the actual attack had began and with the Cylons attacking all weak targets, we need the planetary defense fleet to make sure any planet did not fall.'  
"Yes sir." And Greenbean switches off the channel and rose up to talk with Dillon, "Looks like we are stuck here with nothing to do but to wait..."  
"But sir, we could help them destroy the blockage now..."  
"No Dillon, we cannot, as you had heard your father saying, if we attack now, it would be venerable for every planet on the outer sector to any Cylon attack, only when we knew exactly where the main Cylon fleet is attacking, then we can make use of this time to send help, so we have to wait for that time...now let's us go and meet the state government of Leosia, we don't want to keep them waiting, don't we?" and he rose up and walk toward the door with Dillon following behind him, knowing they will be praised for their action again.  
"What, the fleet at Leosia had defeated you so easily?" roared the imperious leader angrily at the loss of so many important element of the invasion fleet. "Take this rubbish to be recycled, Centurions!" And then two centurions dragged the IL Cylon commander away with him yelling for mercy. However, the loss is a mere fleabite to the Cylons and soon they were really going to have their revenge... 


	2. part 2

**Chapter 7**

Admiral Apollo walked into the briefing room to talk with his admirals about what to do next. The door slid open and he stand to face them. "At ease." He said and sits down. He then turned around and began the discussion.

"Sir, I think we should not sit here and not doing anything while all our planets are defended by their defense force, we should began to go on offensive and hit the Cylon back to where they're from!" said one of the admirals of the Kobol 4th fleet.

"I agree, however we have to make sure no attack is able to reach here before we began any operation."

"However, we have already send major elements of the 2nd and 3rd fleet to defense of key industrial and military area and planets, they would be able to defend any possible Cylon attack." said Admiral Field of the 13th fleet.

"But can you be sure of getting the most of the ships to stay in the base, remember what happened in earth's history? Pearl Harbor incidence?" another Admiral adds in.

"We have to take the risk, if earth as the capital was captured by Cylons, it would be a crushing blow for us, other planets would soon to follow..." Apollo managed to say before he was interrupted by his assistance. "What is it?'

"Sir, at 1500 hours, exactly 30mins ago...Taura was taken..."

"What?" exclaimed all the Admirals assembled.

Escaping from Taura was the heavily battered battleship _Minotaur_, also the flagship of Admiral Crios, commander of the Taura fleet. Along with her were the survivors of the last bloody battle with the Cylons, an assembled fleet of 50 ships of the once proud navy and 100 civilian ships, which most survived Taura with most of its population. They were once again running from the Cylons, to survive. "Sir, proceeding to Leosia at maximum velocity, due to arrive there in 30 sectons time."

"Good...notify the state government there that we are seeking refugee there."

"Understood" and the sergeant turned to leave. Everyone onboard the fleet was tired and weak. Though most people from new Leosia manage to escape, they would wonder if the would reached there in time with Cylons hot on their tail. It was just like what happened 30 yahrens ago, when they were running for their lives. The battered fleet was in worse state than the civilian ships. They were crippled, damaged and weak. In the last battle, the Cylons strike at an alarming speed; perhaps it was fate that reports on how to attack the Cylons fighters and their lack of fighter planes and carriers that allow in their defeat. For that, they paid dearly, their new home when they thought they found peace. This would be first of humanity many defeats in the war, a war which they might loss...

"Sir, permission to proceed and aid the Taura fleet with support from the Leosia defense fleet." asked Greenbean.

"Understood, you will be escorted by two destroyers and one cruiser." Replied Admiral Achilles.

"Thank you Sir."

With four more escorts, the Taura reached Leosia safely. However, situation was getting worse. From Taura, the Cylons had a good position to attack the Kobol federation. The next target would no doubt be Picon, the Kobol federation military headquarters. "All right, Captain, under orders from the Kobol federation fleet command, you are to aid in the defense of Piscon and to command a fleet of ships from all nearby planetary defense fleet, also you are herby promoted to commodore, congratulations.

"Thank you Sir, permission to deploy the fleet."

"Carry on."

A fleet forty hastily assembled fleet ranging from eight hundred meters long battlecruiser to hundred meters long corvette began on their way to the colony world of Piscon. Engaging at light speed the fleet soon arrived there only to find themselves in the middle of a battle. There were ships of Piscon defending their home planet, also Battlestars from the Kobol federation 2nd fleet under the command of Admiral Starbuck. Acting as fast as they could, Greenbean deployed his fleet to aid Starbuck. However things was not going well for Starbuck. "Frak! Damage report!" said Starbuck as another blast of laser hit them.

"Critical damage to the landing bay, one more hit and it's gone!" replied his bridge officer.

"Frak, give order to evacuate the landing bay on my order." Said Starbuck, frustrated. The _Olympus _class battlestar, _Kobol _was being pounded continuously by Cylon missile and Pulsar gun. Despite being one of the largest and most powerful ships in the Kobol federation navy, it was still being out mass by Cylon Basestar. Her many turrets, missile bay and its main gun, the mega pulsar cannon were still firing continually at all targets she could find. Her fighters, on the other hand were flying coordinated so as to help each other to attack the huge amount of Cylon hunters and other kinds of fighters. Lucky for them the reinforcement had lightened the load of the fleet elements there. Soon, Gold wing squadron was engaging the Cylon armada as well as large fresh wave of fighters and pilots. "Greenbean, aren't I sure glad to see you!" said Starbuck as he grinned widely.

"Sure it is Starbuck! All right, let's kick some Cylon Butt!" and he ordered his fleet of destroyer to target and launch missile at the command basestar. Sadly, the Basestar survive and its own fleet cruisers and destroyers attacked them. If not for the fact that Starbuck, who can command a battlestar like a viper, turned a 360 degree and fire its pulsar cannon at the basestar as it lowered its shield to fire the pulsar. The attack has shook the Cylon basestar and the human, seizing the chance while the Cylon was in disorder, fire at them and destroyed huge portions of the fleet. They were about to celebrate when they found out that a second wave had appeared. The second wave was even larger the first. It looks like the Cylon are really bent on destroying the main military base of the Kobol federation. Though tired, the 2nd fleet again engaged the Cylons. This time however, they Cylons had managed to break through Starbuck fleet and strike on Piscon. Two transports ships carrying 4 divisions of Cylon centurions got onto the Ground and began on their assault.

, They blasted a sentry post apart killing all the men in it. However, it has alerted others and Supreme General Zethus, commanding officer of Piscon armed forces, was facing the invasion force of the Cylons. One legion of them was striking at the capital of Piscon and the only forces left were two divisions to protect her. Very soon the enemy legions arrived with dozens of Cylons tanks. These tanks were huge and powerful with firepower comparable if not, more powerful than a Cylon Harbinger bomber and Hunter fighter. Firing their large laser cannon, they came out running to their post. The Cylons was taking no chance, firing their laser before the troopers could reach them. Several fell before they could reach it and one was killed just as he reached his post. The troopers fired continuously, destroying half a dozen tanks and one company size of Centurions into scrapped metal. Though a good size of the Cylon forces was destroyed, more troops keep on coming. To make the matter even worse, the tank division was weakened with only a dozen tanks left. They were however; ready to make one last stand. General Zethus, knowing that the troops and him will not be saved shouted, "Fight to the last man!!!" with cheering from the entire force remaining. With those words in mind, the fighting was even more intense. From every corner, the Cylons were attacked and despite the Cylon great aiming and strength, even a single mere recruit took half a dozen Cylons to kill him. Every Street cost the Cylons 2 squad and every single step they take, a Cylon is destroyed. Remaining Piscon "War Daggit" Firespray class interceptor fighter were flying beyond what they could. Already the Hunters that got past the fleet was already wiped out and hardly any left. Unluckily for the Piscons, a single Harbinger bomber makes its kill as drop a Solonite bomb on the City, wiping it out from existence. If not for that, Piscon would never have fallen. Now, survivors were brutality murdered by the Cylons, firing their laser rifle on helpless woman, stabbing babies who were crying for their parents and aged people falling prey to the merciless Cylon's tanks.

With the Capital gone, the morale of the troops from all parts of Piscon was down giving Cylons the chance to strike. The Cylon strike so fast that in more than a few days time, two third of Piscon was captured causing the rest of the survivors t o flee with the 2nd fleet and major surviving vessel of Piscon fleet. It was the worst defeat the Kobol federation had.

Admiral Starbuck, after suffering heavy loss of one _Hercules_ class battlestar, one _devastator_ class and dozens of destroyers and cruisers decided to return to the Mars naval base. The damage to the fleet would be far worse. Now with so much ships coming as it's one the two naval bases left, the other which is at Terra space, Paradeen. The base was buzzing with activity and reparations going underway. The long hard battle had crippled the _Kobo_l and the _Eden_ and had to be repaired. All left of the fleet that was active was Admiral Field and Admiral Sheba 13th and 3rd fleet. The 3rd fleet, consisting of 4 battlestars was stationed at Caprican while the 13th fleet was at Gemon. Whether they would be able to protect these planets was doubt by many chief of staff in the Kobol federation command force.

"What is the Delphian empire response?" asked Adama. The Delphian empire was the remnant of the original empire after it was destroyed. Several ships had managed to escape and met up with the colonial fleet halfway and reside in an area near New Caprican.

"Their response was to send a small fleet of twenty over vessels to aid earth if she was attacked."

"I was hopping they would send more help," said minister of defense Tigh.

"We can't blame them...they were afraid that they would need their fleet if they are attacked, what about other races?"

"They believe that they should remain neutral unless the Cylons attacked them."

"They think they Cylons would spare them? The Cylons attacked any living beings that they feel a threat to their goal!"

"Never less, I think that they would come to their senses soon..."

A map was shown on a screen giving the areas the Cylons had attacked and conquered. So far, 1/3 of the Kobol federation was conquered and any counter attack was nearly impossible. With their allies unwilling to help directly, the federation would soon be conquered and be destroyed by Cylons as well as others in the region of space. Fleet Admiral Apollo was looking at the list of ships crippled and destroyed. Now, a total of six battlestars had been destroyed or crippled. It was terrible, the fleet had only a total of 36 battlestars in their deposal and any destruction to them would be a terrible blow to the fleet. Other vessels that was as important as battlestars was the Warstars and Gunstars. Without these, the fleet might not survive. Even adding up ships from the planetary defense fleets all over, there were only eight thousand or less ship compared to the armada of twenty thousand vessels ranging from gunboats to basestars.

"Any reports of any new attack or raids on any planets?" Apollo asked

"No sir, no attack for now, the Cylons seemed to planned to regroup and attack again in one week time."

"Just hope it give us time to repair the damage done."

It was surprising for Admiral Field that the attack has stopped except for raiding groups of Cylons hunters attacking Civilian and merchant ships. Most of the time, they would suddenly sprang on a group or one ship and kill all people on board. Except for the raiding, all attacks on any colony have stopped. The 13th fleet was doing nothing than to protect these civilians' vessels. For these one-week, the fleet deployed fighters all escort these ships. He however did not like these; any attack stopping would mean Cylons were going to attack a major target. "What did the intelligent units say about the Cylons position?" He asked.

"Sir, They said that there were no activity going in area of space near us and no major fleet assembling."

"Damn, what could the Cylons be up to this time!" and at this time an incoming message was received from the intelligent. James walked to it and activates it on screen.

"Sir, we have received a new report, we found a Cylon fleet massed at other planets in the region. They are going to attack them, not us!"

"Oh god..."

The strike on the Kobol federation allies was an alarming one. They have never expected an attack and were hopping to make peace with the Cylons. They were wrong. Though their fleet was about the same size to the humans, the lack the experience of battling the Cylons and how to attack them. These allow they Cylons to attack and wiped out civilization before any help could be sent. So far there were a total of five full civilizations completely destroyed by the Cylons. The situation was getting worse every day; more and more people were dying because of the Cylons.

"What do you propose James?" asked Apollo on his flagship, Olympus.

"I would send my fleet to aid our allies and gain support from them in our fight against the Cylons."

"You sure? The absence of one fleet would be much need when the Cylons attack."

"Then we would need to go on offensive, and strike back at the Cylons."

"All right, you have permission, try to cut down your lose, if you were unable to save our allies, send your fleet back here."

"Yes Sir"

Leading the fleet, a task force of seventy vessels was sent to aid humanity allies hoping to gain more help. With Admiral Field in command, the fleet set off, once aging to fight the Cylons.

**Chapter 8**

The fleet arrived at the planet of K'dar. The planet has managed to repel a Cylon invasion only days ago and much of the fleet is repairing for any new assault. Admiral Field walk in and talk to his captains for a meeting. "All right captains, as you know that the Cylons had establish a foothold in this area. Our allies are falling everyday and they Cylons gaining more lands and growing. However, together with our allies are going to plan an operation. They Cylons has arrived here with a huge fleet, the can replace their ships easily. However, the Cylons need to capture industrial plants to replenish their fleet in the long term, if not, they need supply ships to build new troops, fighters even some capital ships and start shipyards and construction base."

"Sir, what are you planning to do?" asked Commander boomer, whose ship, _Hercules, _was fully repaired a week ago.

"Our allies, the Carionans provide us with the information that the Supply ships are located only 2 light years from their planet. That means we can destroy the supply ships."

"So we are chasing the Cylon's supplies just like they chase the colonials as the rag tag fleet?" Captain Cheng Zi Liang of the heavy cruiser _Zheng He _asked

"Yes captain, it's payback time."

President Adama was inspecting a tour on the shipyards of earth, Boeing starship enterprise, and the 3rd largest starship building company in the colonial space. Here, a rush of building ships began. No starships have been built at this rate in the known history and almost every month or two, a destroyer or frigate was commissioned. Also, a new battlestar was also being commissioned. The new battlestar was named _Serpent_, an Atlantis class super battlestar that was 6170 meters in length and carries up to 750 fighters and numerous missile bay and laser batteries. It marked how earth has advanced in such a few years from their first 700 hundred metres destroyer to a super battlestar. Adama stepped up to the ramp and addressed the reporters present. "Today marked the day a have another great boost to our navy. As every one of you present should know of our present war with the Cylons, The new battlestar would add to our defense so we would stand a better chance against the Cylons. It is my hope that despite the fact that the Cylons had a larger force, we will fight with them till the end. Thank you." And Adama walks down to rejoin the other VIPs.

"Nice speech father." said Apollo.

"Thanks, I was thinking that I could give a more inspiring one," Adama said "by the way, how is project Zeus going?"

"I can't say much here but hopefully it will be ready in six month time."

"Good, hopefully by then we can use it in the war."

"All ships to battle alert!" cry out Admiral Field as they approach to the Cylons supply fleet.

"Sensor detected and count a fleet of twelve frigates, seven destroyers, two cruiser and one basestar.'

"All right we had the advantage, order the _Hercules _and _Unicorn_ and their escorts to engage the fleet, and send battlestar _Adam _with its battle group to destroy the supply ships, the rest is to hold their position." The Cylons never expect that they colonial forces will target their supplies and therefore had not much defense. Vipers launch out of their capital ships to engage the Hunters who was hopelessly outnumbered. The same applies to the capital ships. The Cylons fleet was hopeless unless any reinforcement could arrive. Unluckily, the 13th fleet had managed to divert their attention by sending a group of ships to station near their newly conquered planets. The basestar fired a few missile at the incoming fleet, however did not stop them. A few missiles detonate near the destroyers but only to found them more or less intact. The Cylons fighters also could not face the colonial fighters force despite their advanced programming to face odds. The reason was that the odds were too great. One hunter often found it hunted by an entire squadron of fighters chasing it. Easily, the Hunters were slaughtered. As for the capital ships, the basestar managed to fire it mega-pulsar gun and crippled an incoming destroyer. However, it found itself hit by five direct hits of missiles and exploded into space dust. The smaller frigates and destroyers were now easy picking for the battlestars.

'Charged the pulsar cannon and aim to the leading cruiser." said commander Boomer.

"Yes sir, charging up, ready to fire in ten seconds...5...4...3...2...1..."

"Fire!" A beam shot out of the cannon and tear the cruisers apart. The other cruiser attempted to fire at the Hercules from the rear but squadrons of fighters swarming all over it foiled its plan. On the other hand, the supply ships were in a worse state. Though, most cylons supply ships was armed and had shields, it could not withstand a pounding anything larger than a destroyer. They attempt to fire well aim shots at the vipers, however it distract them from the main fleet. When in range, the colonial force close in and fire their armaments of lasers batteries and low explosive missiles. The Silver spar squadron close in on the supply fleet after destroying a squadron of frigates.

"Squadrons, go for the more well armed supply ships, flight three, you will aim for their batteries and the rest will aim for their tylim storage," said captain Andrea.

"Copy that lead." And the pilot turned his viper and flew towards the vessel. The squadron did a number of flybys to avoid the firing of lasers aiming for them.

"All right, let's go for the kill." And Andrea hit turbo and flies steady towards a large repair ship and repair to fire. A volley of laser torpedoes hit the ship, exploding it immediately. One after another, ships got destroy faster than they can react.

"Madam, I detected a small flotilla of corvettes, like we miss them on our first scanning."

"How many are there?'

"Six, and only three hunters."

"Good, Flight four cover us, flight three you take the hunters, we deal with the corvettes."

"Understood."

"Sir, sliver spar squadron detected hostile Cylons corvettes, they require supports from us.'

"Send out three corvettes to cover them. The others is to carry on with engaging the Supply ships" Admiral Field smiles at the squadron. Of all the squadrons he seen, he was surprised that Sliver spar was not so reckless and hotheads from most pilots. Even when he was younger as a pilot, he and his squadron was known to go after an entire cruiser head on head without supports. Apollo sure has trained his daughter well.

The small flotilla of ships proved a strong foe. Firing their ten laser turrets, they managed to destroy or crippled a few Vipers. Furthermore, the three Cylons was harassing them and forced them to break formation before they were destroyed. Flight of twelve fighters flew down and fire deadly lasers. A few sections of the corvettes was hit and exploded. However, turrets still could be seen firing in all direction.

"Support, we need your missiles, can you do it?"

"Yes, we need a clear view at sector 54A."

"Copy that"

The corvettes move at sub light speed, and armed the missile bay, ready to kill. "Fire missile 1 and 2!" shouted the captain and the missile hit the lead Cylon vessel followed by damaging another nearby it. The remaining three continued to return fire despite being hit. The corvettes fire back with their own anti-ship missile. The missiles hit the corvettes, shaking the command bridge and killing some crew. The vipers continued on their attack run on the small fleet. All the Cylon ships now was all battered and holes can be seen all over. It is a wonder that the Cylons can still operate. With the Cylons defiance, they commence a suicide run towards the oppressing force. It was not a few seconds that Andrea saw what is happening.

"They are going to ram!!!"

"Try to divert their course.

The squadron flies close to the vessels, firing at it and was hoping it would have change its course. After a few minutes, destroyers came and destroyed all remanding ships.

"Lucifer! What the frak have you done?!" shouted Baltar. Baltar was now a cyborg, a combination of both Cylon and human. Five years ago, Baltar was asked to attack a small human colony where he got injured and had to use machines to keep him alive. This also allows him to be recognized as a Cylon and rose in rank quickly. Lucifer walks in and face Baltar. Nothing much has change since last time, Baltar was still bossing him around and he was still lower ranking than him. He had this unexplained feelings every time Baltar had something or given a better command, what is this feeling, he wondered...was this jealously? This feeling was never programmed to be inside a Cylon, it would only make them weak. Then why is this so? Perhaps only time will tell.

He stood up and face Baltar. "By you command' he said.

"What have you done, you stupid machine, you allow our supplies to lose before we can capture any industrial planets!"

"I did not expect the Humans will come and destroy the supplies, it was unexpected for them to come to help and giving their allies to be on the offensive.'

"For you, we have to pull back our forces and explain to the imperious leader himself! We now had less supplies to carry on this war, if we lose, it will be your fault, yours!" Baltar shouted.

Lucifer bowed and turned to leave. He was hoping he would not get in more troubles.

"The operation was a success, with their supplies gone, they would need to pull back."

"Well done Admiral, what is the status of the fleet?"

"We only suffered minor damage on our corvettes and some destroyers, as well as the squadrons other than that, we are in good shape."

"Good, can your forces muster an attack on the Cylon fleet, you do not need to engage in a large scale victory, a small one will do, we need to raise our troops morale."

'Understood sir." And he walks back to his quarters.

"The reason we managed to push the Cylons to retreat was that they lose their supplies which was hardly defended and we overwhelm them with numbers. However, the Cylons will not be able to mount any offensive for the moment and will not replace their forces destroyed. Their fleet was also not in a position to fight as they lost fighters that cannot be replaced in short term. That gives us a huge advantage to engage their fleet head on head.

"Sir, you sure we are going to risk this? "

"No, it is not a risk, just to weakened their fleet by a bit, we are going to give the Cylons Pearl Harbor."

"Sir, you meant to caught them unexpected while they are in their base..."

"With fighters and bombers."

"But where will we strike?"

"A base located at planet Daritian."

"What about the ships sir?"

"We will send them in as the second wave, destroying major basestar leaving the smaller vessels to escape."

"How much damage can we do?"

"We can mostly crippled a fleet of six basestar, nothing much to the cylons but enough to forced them back for a few weeks or months I hope..." then he turned around and talk to Andrea and other squadron commanders. "I want you to prepare for another engagement in a few weeks time, train them on simulations given and

wait for further orders."

The next few days were full of intense training for all personal involved in the operation. They were about to engaged in battle where the enemy had a larger numbers of ships but lacking in fighters. For the first time, the fighters pilot were going to fight head on head with capital ships without supports form any ships or fleet. They would have to flew through a huge screen of anti-fighters defense, avoid turrets and missile bay designed to take out capital ships and concentrated amounts of fighters. They known it will risky and dangerous, as they have to use wider formations and also engage several remaining Cylons squadrons. However, if they succeed, they Cylons can be pushed back for quite a while giving the kobol federation time to replace lost ships and expand the fleet in time. LT Andrea was revising of her squadron records in that operation. So far, the squadrons suffered a loss of ten pilots and fighters. She just hope her loss will not be so high, she cannot bear to lose anymore pilots or men in this war.

Baltar was sitting in his high throne waiting and reviewing the data on fleet. His fighter losses were high in the last battle, sometime before the humans had struck his supplies. There were only five squadrons left in the fleet and some are even not in working conditions. He would have to last until supplies can reach him or else he would have to pull back and waste his resources on those conquered planets. He also knew he cannot failed this campaign or else he would be executed by the cylons. He had failed them too often and if he continued, he will be getting what he should be getting thirty-seven yahrens ago, for betraying his race.

He did felt remorse after he had done so, but gaining command of a fleet and able to succeed what Cylons can never done before, the destruction of the humans race once and for all. Only him is allowed to do that, only him! No other people, cylons or other unknown race can do that; he almost succeeded, only because that stupid Adama and his stupid religious belief disallowed him to succeed completely. "Lucifer!" he called out.

"By your command" came the metallic voice.

"I want to sent a group of ships to report back to the imperious leader, I don't want our lost to be so great."

"By your command"

Chapter 9 

COL. Grant, head of the kobol military intelligent unit was spending his time inspecting the notes on the current situation in his office. Since the Cylons was defeated in their last battle, they had not made any major move except for small-scale skirmish with the kobolian federation fleet consisting no more than ten destroyers. However, he began wondering how the Cylons gained intelligence from them. There were no obvious Cylons and no known signals from the Cylons. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said and in came an intelligent unit lieutenant came in.

"Sir, we found something on the Cylons spy unit."

"Ok, I will be coming in a few minutes time." This was something new to him, and something important. He kept his notes and walked out of his office. He then walked into the briefing to see what really happen. When everyone was sited, he began to address them.

"All right, tell me what you had found about the Cylons." He said frankly

"We have finally detected Cylons wave signals found in earth, terra and caprica.

"Did you manage to find those infiltrators? "

"No sir, we did not, we found the locations but there was nothing there."

"Search again."

"Yes sir, but we need more manpower."

"Granted" Grant nodded in approval.

Field Marshal Croft was inspecting the defense perimeter of the capital earth. It was a difficult task, all places were difficult to a troop transport ship and enemy can choose to attack form whatever direction. The lucky thing was that enemy had to land at a certain distance away from the city area and attack from there. His mission was to make the landings difficult by making as many obstacles as possible by laying simple mines to anti-armor and infantry position to stop them reaching their targets with huge massed numbers. However, there were a lot of places he would need to consider such as where the Cylons would land and how do they attack.

Further downwards was a mountain, highest of earth, Mount Everest. He was in the central plains of china, an important state given its large populations and huge amounts of ammunitions. Beside it was India, another important military base to be used. It also homed a large twenty armored divisions in Asia and therefore an important place to defend. Croft takes a ride further down to inspect what other landscape he could use. There was the Himalayas mountains as well as the Great Wall of China. All these historical sites and geographic places could form a solid defense for all three main states such as Russia, India and China.

The Himalayas give them an ideal ground to stop the Cylons and could easily attack them with artillery and bombard them. The Great Wall of China forms a large obstacle for the Cylons to either link their forces to attack China or Russia. Of course he wasn't forgetting about other important and strategic sites like Western Europe and America with their heavy industrial centers and shipyards. Europe was an easy target and therefore more defenses should be made in their boarders and mounted dense across every state there. Finally, there is the USA, the most important place of all, home to the Kobol federation senate assembly, almost all leaders were staying here and it was the ultimate symbol of humanity long history beside the planet kobol itself.

The defense of USA was the most complex, from deserts in Mexico to cold forest in Canada, lays defense of all kind, trenches, and mines, anti air defense. However, they can be easily destroyed by orbital bombardment, so another defense would be needed. That would be a fleet and also planetary defense with laser cannons all over if the fleet was unable to stop the Cylons.

Against the invading force will be an army of seventy infantry divisions of seven million troops, an fifty six armored division and nearly a million older models of atmospheric fighter planes. He was sure that earth would be able to defend itself, he hopes.

COL. Grant was surprised when he found out about the Cylon spy unit was only in the formed of a tiny insect. He thought at first it might be something like a human-like unit. Never in his life would he know that it would be a fly, _the Cylons sure have turned creative_ he thought. A fly could not be easily seen and use only low powered cells that are very difficult to detect.

It was by luck that while investigating on Cylons spy unit, he hit a fly, which was flying past him which he hate all his life. Luckily, they managed to destroyed it before too many secrets was lost. However, from what they know, this was not the only unit found on earth. The Cylons must have send out the units via refugee ships coming to earth and other colonies.

This meant that the Cylons must have other units in other areas and colonies. They would have to work fast before the units became more dispersed which would make their work more difficult. With the Cylons spy units so difficult to locate, much information and their planning may be lost.

COL. Grant decided to assemble a special unit meant for locating and destroying Cylon's spy units. "Sir, our work is very difficult, we work have to relay heavily on computers cams and robots to search and destroy all these units, but as the colonials being so afraid of robots rebelling, we simply does not have that much materials for our mission." An intelligent officer said.

"What else could you suggest?" Grant replied and the officer remains silent. "Is There Anyone who had any ideas? If we do not have, we be getting our ass kick and we can't do a damn thing about it. All our force strategy and location will be revealed. It's not that we can stop it by changing a new code message and problem will be solved, it's more complicated than that! Those units can read WIRTTEN message and hear what are we talking about and we can't do anything." He said and bangs his fist on the table.

"Well we could create robotic units meant for this purpose..."

"And how long is that going to take, three months? Years? We can't wait that long!" His face could be seen with anger and despair that he could do nothing.

"Sir, I got an idea, but I need to be sure that the Cylon unit you destroyed or _slapped_ could be repaired." Said intelligent officer Granger, an officer that was very reserved and quiet for most of the time.

"And that is?"

"To use the transmitter to overwrite other units reorganization system and rewrite their mission objective or somehow gain control of the units and send them fake reports."

"Good idea, you have a go, assemble a team that is needed on your project and hope this works." The Colonel said with a sign.

"All fighters, you may launch when ready."

"Roger that! Lets get the Cylons ass guys!" Said Dillion and all fighters of task force 84 were launched. The first wave consisting of seven full squadrons was launched together with another five bomber squadrons. Target...the Cylon fleet in the Babylon sector. They was to wiped out or seriously damaged the Cylon fleet there so all Cylon would have to called of their plan to invade any other allies of the humans. Dillion checked his scanners. Nothing much, he thought, only a few hunters. He then ordered wing seven to engage the few fighter and others to proceed to the fleet. Luckily, there were not much Cylons fighters left given the fact that they had wiped out supply ships carrying much of the fighters for replacement.

Two minutes to target, he received from the computer and he began to tense, one-minute...twenty kilometer...ten...five...one...target reached!

Then he saw the Cylon fleet in position and began to order the fighter squadron to go for the smaller targets or escort the bombers. The Cylon took a few seconds to realize that enemy has arrived and began firing the anti-fighter weapons and launched several fighters. However, given the fact that the Kobolians had already achieved fighter superiority, it was easy to destroyed Cylons hunters once they managed to take off. Hardly enough fighters were deployed to engage their enemy.

Bombers flew neared to the enemy basestars and released their bombs destroying the ships controls, command deck and even flight deck. In return, the basestars fired whatever weaponry at the fighter squadrons. Given the fact that the Cylons had more anti-ship weapons, they did not have enough weapons to engage enemy squadron fighters. Big laser guns or anti-ship missile was fired and many missed.

Unluckily, several shots managed to hit, and explosion hit several slower bombers. One bomber was hit in the engines and slowing tearing the entire ship apart. The crew did not even have time to cry out.

Back on the fleet, admiral Field watched the battle with anticipation; he was paying the Cylons back. He then ordered the fleet to move to the chocking point of the Cylon fleet base. Any Cylon ship that managed to escape the fighters will have to face the deadly but fully combat ready fleet.

Several fighter squadrons and bombers were firing at a repair facility. It was so badly hit that the skeleton could be seen. A few destroyers was moving to protect it was only to be hit themselves. Quite a number of ships had been hit. However, there was more going to be destroyed.

The second wave led by Captain Andrea, was fast approaching. There was now more bombers squadron approaching. A quadroon approached a basestar and began to carpet bomb the ship. The entire upper layer was now a burning wreak. A while later, the firing hit the ammunition box and the whole ship was engulfed in flames.

Baltar was shocked by what happened. The humans were using the same tactic he created when he was to betray the colonial fleet over twenty-five years ago. What remained of his once powerful fleet were now a battered fleet with only two basestar and twenty other escort ships able of light speed.

He began to issue orders to leave the area and jumped back to the fleet. Slowly, his basestar power up its engines and cruise slowly along space to safety. Followed behind was what remained of his fleet.

Admiral Field smiled as he saw Baltar fleet approached to his trap; he had no idea that he was courting his doomed. "All Units ready for combat!" He shouted to the crew.

Alarms was sounded and men and women rushed to man their guns or stations. Many...many Cylons are going to be destroyed at their hands.

Basestar no. 262 under the command of Baltar was beginning to power up its engine and to create a wormhole to travel jumped faster than light, way better than their old engines which tylim as fuel source. Instead, it was used to power and create a temporary wormhole to travel nine times the speed of light. Then the alarm sounded.

In front of his fleet was another fleet four times of his fleet and it was his enemy. The incoming fleet fired volleys of lasers and missiles at him. His battered fleet was in no position to strike back or defend causing his ships to get destroyed. One after another ship was destroyed. His shield was slowly dropping and in desperate, he engaged to light speed to escape with Lucifer ship following behind him. Any other ship was destroyed.

Admiral Field sign, Baltar had managed to escape once again, but luckily, almost a fleet of seventy ships was destroyed which also include five basestar. The Cylons had suffered another great loss.

"Baltar, you have failed me for the last time, you should get what you should get thirty years ago, death for betraying your own kind." Said the Cylon imperious leader.

"You can't do that...after what I done! You can't just kill me. NO you can't!"

"I can and you will die...take him away to face execution!" The two Cylon centurions dragged an unwilling Baltar to his doom.

"Lucifer! You will replace Baltar as fleet commander."

"By your command" Lucifer said with an oily voice. If he could make emotions on his face, he would grin.

"I hope you will not fail me."

"No I will not, I had come up with an excellent tactic to strike back."

On the other hand, a sword fell Baltar neck and in a blink of eye, he was dead.

Chapter 10 

Vice-admiral Omega, commander of the kobol alliance seventh fleet, was in charge of the area in New Aquaria. Though there was not much military installation there, it was an economic giant, capable of producing many small arms to huge fleet of battlestars. Being the fifth economy power was after a long time of hard work and will. When the Colonial and earth joined to form the Kobol federation, the Aquarians decided to set up their new home world with only a few hundred thousand people, now there was five million people living there and a huge amount of area was industrialized. So far not much industrious planets, but given that almost all of their military sites had been hit, the next target should likely be the industries.

Admiral Omega's fleet consists of two battlestars four warstars and huge numbers of other ships of various classes. His men were in high moral given that they had launched a devastating attack on the Cylons. However, recently the kobol military intelligent had managed to break the cylon code and more or less had an idea that he Cylons will be attacking soon.

He had also receive reports from the resistance on Piscon and they had said that many vessels are leaving orbit and likely to move in to their position in about 2 weeks time. Intelligent had also said that a force of nine basestars is closing in and addition ships are also moving in. given the size of the opposing fleet, Omega had requested for Starbucks help in aiding Aquaria. However, the 2nd fleet was due to arrive only in 2 and a halve weeks time, that he would have hold on for an extra 3 more days.

At 2300 hours captain Haemon walked into Admiral Omega Command Bridge and requested for permission to attack Piscon.

"Sir, I would like to request permission for the Warstar _dominator_ to strike at Piscon as the whole place is likely defended. "

"Captain, I understand that you wanted retake your home world, but we are needed to defend this area as it is much more important strategically. The lack of defense in Aquaria would allow us to have even less weapons like missiles and turrets for use in the war. I cannot and will not permit you to go."

"Oh frack, that's not going to stop me if you think." He turned around and stormed off.

The _Ares' _captain turned around and look at Omega infuriated face. "Sir, you all right? Sometime, I wish I was his superior and court marshal him."

Omega calm downed and said, "let him be, perhaps he may learn a lesson after he tried to go and fail, there is no harm done, isn't it? He may even actually retake Piscon."

"I hope you are right sir."

"Supreme Commander, the first wave is ready to go." A Cylon said in a dead flat tone.

"The first wave is to commence light speed jump and move to strike Aquaria."

"By your command"

The first wave of nine basestars and escorts commence jump while the second wave prepared to support the first wave shortly after. More and more ships will soon be moving in after that.

Meanwhile, Captain Haemon led the Warstar _dominator_ to strike Piscon with her escorts. He firmly believed that a planet should be retake once a chance is given. In his mind, he was seeing him being a hero among his people and liberator of his people new home world. However, he was making a big mistake.

The remaining force of the 5th fleet was cut down by twenty-one ships to defend Aquaria, but hopefully, it could find replacements from the 2nd fleet.

In the meantime, tensions are growing as more and more reports of a Cylon fleet heading for Aquaria. The crews are all getting nervous, as many of them have never faced an actual battle and death so close. They all knew that this is a matter of life and death.

Then suddenly, the radar detected something. It was a fleet of Cylon basestars; they are forming up to attacked! "All crews to battle stations, load all missile bays and power up all turrets, all pilots to report to their fighters and bombers and get ready launch on the double!!!" Omega shouted. "Battlestar _Sparta_ task force 77 is to divert from the main fleet and move to defend position bearing 0.0.8 and attack the Cylons from the left flank and Battlestar _Hercules_ battlegroup is to strike from the right! Someone inform the Aquaria defense fleet of the Cylons and have them gear up for battle!"

The fleet spread out into three different directions with Boomer leading the right and Jolly leading the left. They were hoping to trap the Cylons with a pincer attack and surround them. "Launch the first wave of fighters and get ready for the second wave!"

"Roger that sir, all fighters you may launch when ready." Said the flight officer.

The first wave of fighters launch and many Cylons immediately gave pursuit. The squadrons of the first wave were mostly flying around to draw attention and fire from the capital ships and waited for the second wave to arrive. Soon after, the second wave emerge taking out many Cylons Hunters, which were chasing several vipers.

On the other hand, the capital ships are engaging the Cylons Basestars launching missiles and firing lasers turrets rapidly at all ships coming towards them. The _Ares_ leading the front, charge at the Cylons formations firing missiles and taking out several small destroyers and frigates.

The remaining ships were closing in some taking heavy damage but refused to retreat. "Sir, given our loss, we could only hold on for another 4 hours!"

"Try to delay it! We need to hold longer until reinforcement can arrive!"

"Sir, I detected a large continent of ships approaching!" The radar operator cried out

"The 2nd fleet?"

"No sir, Cylons! Thirty Basestars!!!"

"What? So many? Just what on Kobol is the Cylon commander thinking? All force pull back! Deploy two wings to cover the fleet retreat to Aquaria's orbit! All force full retreat!'

The fleet began to reverse their thruster and retreat firing a huge numbers of missiles at all targets they could spot to delay the Cylons. Several basestars got hit by the missiles but nonetheless continued to give pursuit. Just when the 5th fleet thought this is all of the Cylons, another fleet appeared, increasing the Cylons fleet size by another sixty basestars appeared. The 5th fleet now had to fight an odd of 15 to 1. Even with the fleet of Aquaria defense force, was not enough to back them up, even less to say covering their escape.

'All ships is to fire their remaining missiles and launch all remaining fighters to dish out whatever damage they could give, better to give the Cylons more damage before they wipe us all out!"

All remaining missiles were fired, however, only a small amount of ships were destroyed compared to the size of the Cylon fleet. The Cylons responded with an even larger amount of missiles hitting many ships and damaging them. Three missiles hit the _Ares_ in the front taking heavy damage to the superstructure and taking down shields to only ten percent. The damage shook the whole ship killing many crewmen in the armory sections whom were evacuating when the missile hit. The command bridge was also hit by the impact; several crewmen got knocked off the ground and Admiral Omega was also badly injured by his fall.

"Damage report!"

"Power system and armory section had been hit resulting in huge explosion, fire control teams had been sent to that area, all heavy explosive was also destroyed in the explosion, all remaining weapon systems is anti-fighter turrets and we are also losing the gravity system in the landing bay!"

"Divert all gravity power to the landing bay, recall all our fighters before all gravity in the landing bays are lost!"

"Roger that sir"

"Situation of the fleet?'

"Very bad, we had lost seventy three frigates and eighty eight destroyers, twenty one light and heavy cruisers, one Warstar and the Battlestar _Sparta_...'

Omega lowered his head when he heard of the lost of _Sparta_ and Jolly. The same Jolly he had known since the holocaust on the twelve colonies and one of his best friend, the Cylons had cause too many humans lives, the holocaust and now. "How long can we hold on?"

"Another half hour sir, given that most of the ships are heavily damaged..."

"Frack, order all ships to hold on for another hour if they can, those cannot, order them to abandon ships and set their ships to ram before all crews ran for escape pods. We need to have more time..."

The Cylons by now had move even closer to Aquaria and began to wipe out any ships in their way and the 5th fleet were about to be completely destroyed without a route to even escape.

On the other hand, the warstar _dominator_ jumps into the once powerful planet of Piscon thinking of retaking its home world. However, it had jumped straight into a trap. No further than three basestars is waiting for a small group of ships to try and retake Piscon. The three basestars had jump back to Piscon when they had allowed the Piscon resistance to sent a message saying that all force has departed.

The _dominator _began to take heavy damage, and its escorts were also beginning to be destroyed. "All ships commence jump to light speed!"

"Sir, we can't engage, the Cylon's missile seems to have create a shockwave that seriously damage all our light speed engines!" With no hope of jumping to light speed, the _dominator_ battlegroup began to be wiped out and the _dominator_ itself was engulfed in a huge explosion.

8

"Lieutenant! Can our ships cover the refugee ships?"

"We can only account for twenty ships, total about 4,000 sir."

"Better than nothing, try to cover their escape! Better we die saving others than for nothing!"

"Sir, another group of ships have appeared!" The radar operator said with a bit of disbelief on his face.

"_More_ Cylons?"

"No sir, it admiral Starbuck's 2nd fleet! They were pounding a hole in the Cylon's fleet, leaving a hole for us to escape!"

"Open a channel through Com-line Alpha!" the lieutenant opened the COM and Starbuck's face appeared. "Well Starbuck, you have chosen a very good time to arrive!"

"Well, I had my own timing. Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Hold on for a few more minutes, let's wait for all civilian ships to evacuate!"

"All right! "

The elements from the 2nd fleet fire at the Cylons, stopping them from destroying the 5th fleet and the refugee ships. After all the refugee ships had left, the surviving 5th fleet elements and the 2nd fleet jump to light speed for safety.

End of part 1


End file.
